narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenun Kurama
| age = 17 | gender = Male | height = 165 cm | weight = | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = | clan = Kurama Clan | house = Main | family = Sôun Kurama (Father) Miho Kurama (Mother) Shinonome Kurama (Older Sister) Akikumo Kurama (Older Sister) Ukigumo Kurama (Older Sister) Kumomine Kurama (Older Sister) | partner = Koumaru (Summons) | previous partner = | occupation = | previous occupation = | affiliation = The Land of Wind The Land of Fire | previous affiliation = | team = Wind Guardians | previous team = Team Shisui | rank = Tokubetsu-Jōnin | classification = Sensor-type | reg = 012590 | contract = Bats | beast = | academy = 12 | chunin = 14 | jonin = | unique = | kekkei = Chōmumyaku | hiden = Illusion Threads Technique String Bean Binding Illusion | nature = Lightning Release (Affinity) Yin Release Wind Release | jutsu = Cloaking Technique Demonic Illusion: Fox's Wedding Technique Demonic Illusion: Secondary Squabble Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Flying Swallow Healing Technique Lightning Release: Blitzkrieg Technique Lightning Release: Golden Lightning Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Shadow Clone Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Speak of the Devil Technique Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Summoning Technique (Bats) Tempest Shuriken Technique Yin Release Chakra Arms | tools = Bo-staff Fūma Shuriken Shuriken Tempest Shuriken }} is an Tokubetsu-Jōnin from Konohagakure's Noble Kurama Clan, hailing from the Main Family. From his time as an Academy graduate through his promotion to Chūnin, he was placed on a team under the command of Shisui Uchiha as a reconnaissance unit. He was a member of the team for two years before being promoted to Chūnin after his first Chūnin Exam. Following the promotion, he was sent to the Land of Wind to become one of the Wind Daimyō's personal bodyguards as part of a show of good faith between Fire Country and Wind Country. Background Early Life and Growing Up Kenun is a member of Konoha's Noble Kurama Clan, being born into the main family. He was the youngest of his family, following four elder sisters. As the only boy in his family, Kenun was doted on by his older relatives and loved the attention they gave him as a result of it. As a young child, Kenun was hardworking and diligent: wanting nothing more than to live up to his family's great legacy and to make his family proud. Since both of his parents and his elder sisters being working Ninja, Kenun spent most of his childhood alone and became independent from a young age because of it. As he continued to grow, Kenun was enrolled in the Konoha Ninja Academy. While not a genius or once in a generation prodigy, Kenun made a name for himself as a promising illusionist and the best in his entire year; beating out even the Uchiha's in his class. As the years passed, Kenun eventually came into the second phase of his family's bloodline and his skill in Genjutsu jumped to even greater heights. However, as his skill in Genjutsu grew, Kenun began experiencing the side-effects of his bloodline: becoming lightheaded and dizzy, and experiencing physical weakness. As a result, he began getting sick and begna missing class a result. It was also around this time that Konoha found itself in the midst of a Civil War that lasted for almost two full days of nonstop fighting. During this time, Kenun, like the rest of his classmates, were forced to stay home and continue lessons with his clan as the battles continued. As his time in the Academy grew to a close, Kenun took a trip with his parents to the Land of Wind, where he met Mayura Amamiya; the daughter of the Wind Daimyō. While the two got off to a rocky start, they soon became fast friends. He would also meet Mayura's older brother, Mikai. Kenun spent a week in the Land of Wind with his new friends and got to know them greatly, before returning back to Konoha Team Shisui Following his time in the academy, Kenun was placed on his years Team Nine, otherwise known as Team Shisui, alongside Ringo Meiō and Naruto Katō. During this time, Kenun often played as mediator of sorts between Ringo and Naruto who clashed fundamentally. While he could get along with them, Kenun struggled with truly connecting his teammates and couldn't fully trust them as a result. Because of this, anytime together as Team Shisui was strained at best and explosive at worst. Eventually, after their first C-rank mission in the Land of Water, the team were able to come together as better teammates and soon became fast friends. While they skipped their first year, Kenun was able to enter the next years Chūnin Exam in the Land of Iron as one of the ten teams selected to represent Konoha. During the exams, Kenun found himself in battle against Kimimaro of Sunagakure and Haku Yuki of the Kirigakure. While Kenun managed to get Haku, he struggled greatly against Kimimaro who's skill in Taijutsu was as high as Kenun's skill in Genjutsu. When Kimimaro unleashed his ultimate technique, Kenun resorted to using a piece of powerful meteorite that he was given during a mission in Hoshigakure. The meteorite revitalized Kenun's Chakra stores and even enhanced them enough that he was able to pull off using the Bringer-of-Darkness technique and then a Summon to take Kimimaro out. Following the Chūnin Exams, Kenun and the rest of Team Shisui were promoted. The team went on one final mission together, before Kenūn was given a three year assignment in the Land of Wind as one of the Wind Daimyō's Guardians. Personality and Appearance Personality Appearance Nindō Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Physical Prowess and Bukijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai Chōmumyaku and Genjutsu Other skills Part II Notes and Trivia * As per the usual for members of the Kurama Family, Kunen's forename is a cloud-themed name. The name "Ken'un" means . * All images of Kenun are taken from Syaoran Li and Tsubasa Li from CLAMP. His personality is also somewhat based off of the original Syaoran from Cardcaptor Sakura. * According to the databook(s): ** Kenun's hobbies are meditation and painting, and exercising. ** He wishes to fight against Shisui Uchiha, Kurenai Yūhi, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. ** Kenun's favourite foods are most seafoods and most sweets, with his favorites being Sushi and anything Chocolate. He dislikes most meats, with steak being his absolute least favorite. ** Kenun's favourite word is . ***His favorite phrase is "Dream a better dream". Category:Cloud Category:RtN Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kurama Clan Category:Fanfiction Only